Image forming devices, such as printers, copiers, and the like, are used to form images on media. In the past, advancing media from a media stack to a location of image formation has been problematic in some applications. For example, using encoders to control motion of a stack of media may be expensive in some situations. Moreover, use of damper devices in media handling devices may also be expensive to implement in some situations.